My Christmas Wish
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Johto City is lit up in Christmas magic, but not all hearts are well. Shinon's hungry for Marth's attention, and Roy has to ask Santa Claus for a special gift! Fluffy Christmas giftfic for all!


Welcome to 'My Christmas Wish', my second Christmas gift for this joyous season! I've been granted with a little more time, so I'll be able to post this little baby just in time for Christmas! If additional time arises, keep your eyes out for additional Christmas oneshots! I'm taking a temporary stay from 'The Edge of Solace', due to its high content of angst and action. The characters are much too immersed in pain to celebrate Christmas at the moment, and since this has been a particularly happy season for me, dark emotions aren't my thing at the moment. XD So sit back, relax, and rest assured-I haven't thrown 'Solace' to the wayside. I'm actually about to watch another 'Requiem for a Tower' video, so it'll assist in my brainstorming sessions. XD

I've jotted down so many scenes for 'Solace', I've been able to work on its sequel: 'The Edge of my Heart'! The Snake/Pit couple will be featured, a certain Smasher will have been killed off by the time of the sequel's birth, and Pit will once again be involved in an epic battle! 'Heart' is still in its cocoon stage, though, so stay tuned!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Super Smash Bros. Brawl.**

'**The Edge of Solace' will resume on December 27****th****, 2008.**

**If you're not fond of boy/boy couples, please turn around. XD**

* * *

Johto City was radiant, glittering with abundant lights and smiles. Cheerful on a regular basis, the hotbed of activity was a glowing beacon of Christmas magic. Pokemon dashed about, playing with one another while dressed in Christmas garments. Trainers exchanged smiles and hopes for the new year, sharing Christmas cookies and peppermint cocoa. Decorations had been hung with the greatest care, draped about walls and sent from ceilings. Johto City was a Christmas paradise for all ages, luminous with the magic of the heavens.

Residents of Johto were completely submerged in the Christmas spirit. Their home held Christmas decorations aplenty, inviting visitors to enjoy lovingly decorated streets. Carolers strolled about, their groups composed of both Pokemon _and _humans. Merrily they sang, sharing their happiness with audiences. The city was currently holding their yearly 'Tour of Lights' celebration, pulling not only carolers in but _all _of those that wished to see magic. Carriages, led by Ponytas and Rapidashes, took curious individuals through the tour. Several Smashers were partaking of the offered masterpieces, thoroughly enjoying themselves on a pleasant carriage ride. A few of them were on a 'double date', sitting with cherished friends and the apples of their eye. Solid Snake and Pit, who had become quite a joyous couple in a surprisingly short amount of time, sat alongside Ike and _his _date. Ike's apple wasn't a Smasher but a _guest, _coming from a place known as Waffle Island. The swordsman had hit it off instantly with the guest, a handsome male named 'Luke'.

Many guests were present, either invited by Smashers or coming of their own will. One particular guest had been invited by Ike, but was far from pleased with the festivities. He was of a grumpy disposition, seemingly trapped in an eternal whirlwind of sadness. Sadness came in the form of frustration, but it was clearly read by the Altean prince, Marth. Marth was his companion for the evening, and had been close to him ever since his arrival. A friendship had been formed between the two, despite their tremendous differences. While Ike's friend held a strong penchant for sarcasm, the Altean prince was a laidback individual. The two of them bounced off one another, creating a killer combo. Marth's kindness and casual manner gradually drew the other male closer to him, but that only resulted in fierce aggravation. The prince didn't seem to be interested in anything other than relaxation, but he had far greater things on his mind! Would Marth pay attention to _anything _other than Christmas lights, trees and smiling Pichus?

He grimaced, standing alone. At the moment, Marth was happily speaking with Satoshi and his lady friend, Hitomi. Some might have said that 'three was a crowd', and he would have agreed. Marth was perfectly happy, conversing with the Pokemon trainer and his girlfriend, but _he _wanted the extra wheels of the conversation to buzz off. He had grown a little obsessive over the Altean prince, wanting to keep Marth all too himself. What business did they have anyway, ruining what should have been a...

...a _date? _Is _that _what he wanted it to be? Did that explain why he was so upset?

"Shinon?"

Ike's friend stiffened, alarmed by a familiar voice. He was momentarily delighted over Marth's acknowledgement, but dove right back into a pout. Always smiling, the prince strolled over to his redheaded companion. Meanwhile, Satoshi and Hitomi returned to an intimate conversation. "What ails you, fireball?" the prince asked sweetly, eyes twinkling with childlike guile. Shinon bristled at the usage of his pet name, his eyes snarling at the other.

"Nothing much. What do _you _want, anyway? Aren't you busy?"

Casually, the prince looked about. After a moment of silence, he gave off a shrug. "Doesn't appear to be that way," he said nonchalantly, face still beaming. "Why don't we go about our merry way, hmmm? We've still got a great deal to see."

If Shinon had been any type of animal, he most certainly would have been snarling at this point. "Why don't you take the tour by yourself?" he thundered, backing away from the other male. "You obviously don't have any time for me, so _beat it. _I don't need you anyway."

"That may be true," Marth said warmly, lowering the volume of his voice. "but _I _need _you."_

Astonishment broke out on the archer's face, giving birth to a gasp. Before he could comprehend the speed of time, the sovereign took him by the arm and pulled him into an embrace. Neither one of them spoke for an age, submerged in each other's lips. Marth was the one responsible for ending the kiss, smiling as if nothing significant had taken place. Closer inspection revealed greater warmth, though. Beneath the playfulness of a child burned the love, affection and benevolence of a _king._

"There. That was rather refreshing, wouldn't you agree?"

Shinon said nothing, paralyzed by disbelief-and excitement. The sovereign took the archer's arm, resuming his walk through a field of Christmas warmth. "It seems that I've cured you of your Christmas cold, dear friend," he said mischievously, _not _speaking to Shinon out of simple friendship. "Once this tour comes to an end, I think I'd like to take extra measures to prevent the return of that cold. A night cuddled up in a warm, thick blanket would do the trick. Settled next to a fireplace, I'd like to add."

Blushing, a silent archer walked alongside a jovial swordsman. All traces of frustration were no longer alive, completely replaced by the existence of shyness-_and _happiness.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another area of the tour, Santa was hard at work.

"Ho ho ho, little boys and girls! Tell dear ol' Santa what you'd like for Christmas! Just make sure you've been good all year! Ho ho ho!"

A large audience had formed, just to see the one-and-only Santa Claus. Kids of different worlds anxiously stood in line, awaiting their chance to share wishes with Santa. Only one kid was detached from the line's jubilation, and it happened to be a twenty year old kid. Bigger than the other kids in line, he nervously awaited his chance to speak with Santa. It soon came, shortly after a small Pokemon Trainer leapt out of Santa's lap.

A warm twinkle went off in Santa's eyes, signifying his acknowledgement of the nervous 'child'.

"Well, hello there, Roy!"

Roy, a contestant of the Melee season and Pharae's prince, reeled back as if he had been stung. "How...how do you know my name?"

"Ho ho ho! That's simple! I'm _Santa Claus! _I know _everyone's _name! Come and sit down, laddie! Ho ho ho!"

Shyly, the sovereign of Pharae looked onto the faces of Santa's young friends. None of them disapproved of his presence, either cheering him on or simply conversing with their friends.

_At least none of them are treating me like an idiot. I __**deserv**__e to be treated like an idiot, but I'm glad they're sparing me from further pain._

Slowly he edged closer to Santa, who was still locked in the embrace of laughter. The chubby male brought the embarrassed soldier into his arms, wearing an eternally warm smile. They exchanged a silent glance, speaking of feelings unknown. "What would _you _like for Christmas, my dear child?" the altruistic male asked, glistening with kindness.

As a ray of sunlight pierced a dark horizon, sadness spread across Roy's face. "I'd...I'd...I'd like...someone to love me," he stammered, lowering his bright-red cheeks. "I'd like...someone to hold. Someone to dream with. Someone like..."

"Like _me?"_

The young sovereign gasped, frozen by shock. Santa's thick, hearty voice had been replaced with a much younger voice. Its warmth was still intact, but ages had been wiped off. It was much deeper than Santa's voice, too, exuding the warmth of creamy buttermilk. Roy recognized the voice instantly, stunned beyond belief.

"Wolt?"

Eyes, effervescent and gentle, twinkled with profound affection. "Right here," a voice said soothingly, nuzzling his forehead against the prince's. "I've been right here, all along. I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you, my lord, and that'll _never _change."

Roy opened his mouth to speak, but words were transformed into a soft moan. Lips melted into lips, spreading across each other as liquefied butter. Meanwhile, children were basking in a newfound discovery. A young Toad pulled on the sleeve of her mother, glowing with excitement.

"Mommy! Mommy! Prince Roy loves Santa Claus!"

The tour went on, with the Prince of Pharae kissing Santa Claus.

At Christmas time, _all _wishes were granted-regardless of how they were brought into being.

* * *

1) Shinon is one of Ike's companions from the 'Fire Emblem' series. You can find the redheaded archer in 'Path of Radiance'.

2) Luke, who also appeared in 'Milky Moon Christmas', hails from 'Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility'. 'WISH' IS NOT CONNECTED WITH 'MOON'. I just thought he and Ike were adorable together in 'Moon'. XD

3) Wolt is a character from Roy's 'Fire Emblem' adventure. He's slated to have a MASSIVE role in 'Solace'.

If _**this **_is the last tale I'm able to post before Christmas, I wish you all the heartiest of holiday wishes. Make sure you sneak into my profile, and tell me what you'd like to see for the new year! Lots of love!


End file.
